


【米英｜英聯邦】逃犯／Fugitives

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family Bonding, Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英＋北米英親情+五眼聯盟-青年笑著摘下眼鏡，舒舒服服地閉上眼睛。「今晚就姑且放過那兩個逃犯吧。晚安。」
Relationships: America & Canada & England (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia), Five eyes (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 7





	【米英｜英聯邦】逃犯／Fugitives

他們是想逃到什麼地方去嗎。

夕陽的餘輝全方位覆蓋著那兩道身影，空氣中最後一絲熱氣即將隨之消逝。逆光下誰也看不清他們的表情。

他們就那樣並排站著，輪廓被融進遠方的光芒裡，投在草地上的影子則被拉得無限長，緊緊地連在一起。

他們的距離是那樣的近，那道結實挺拔的身影仿佛會隨時拉起那道纖細優雅的身影，然後眨眼間逃離這世界的視線。

「……大？加—拿—大——！」

被點名的青年終於回過神來，他回頭去看身後嗓門粗獷的澳洲青年，抱歉地笑笑：「對不起，我走神了。」

澳大利亞嘿嘿一笑，顯然並不介意，他又去招呼站在更遠處的兩人：「喂！美國！英國！食物準備就緒，你們也快過來吧！」

「哦！」美國青年歡快地應聲，他快速轉身，拉起身邊英國人的手一路穿過庭院草地上的戶外小發電機、投影儀和掛在粗大樹枝下的大螢幕。來到拼成長條狀的餐桌前，他自發自覺地把地上那巨大的電燒烤爐一把扛起來，金屬重物落在餐桌上發出沉悶的聲響。

澳大利亞把兩桶生蠔倒在鋪滿冰塊的大盤子上——那可是他傍晚特地跑去渥太華最大的海鮮市集採購的——又把大量醃制好的雞肉彩椒串和牛肉扒端到餐桌上。英國則把各色的醬料罐逐個遞給紐西蘭，後者負責倒進小碟裡並寫上對應的標籤。

夜幕緩緩落下，遠處零星有燈火亮起。而在加拿大的庭院裡，這參與人數不多卻準備充分的「燒烤和電影之夜」即將開始。

庭院的主人看著面前熟悉的人們在忙碌間還不忘拌嘴和交換微笑，松了口氣。

「加拿大？」英國提著半箱飲料搖搖晃晃地走近，勉強騰出胳膊碰了碰有著微卷金髮的青年，「怎麼了？」

加拿大伸手接過那箱子，笑著搖搖頭：「只是覺得很長時間沒有這樣聚在一起了，很開心。」

英國心領神會：「確實很久沒有像這樣私下聚會了。」他抿起嘴角笑起來。

美國已經把烤爐打開，鋪上幾塊浸滿醬汁的牛扒和塗好奶油的玉米棒，食材一接觸到高溫的金屬管便開始滋滋冒泡，熱氣中蒸騰出燒烤醬的濃烈氣味和玉米的甜香。

紐西蘭往燒烤架上排滿雞肉串、海鮮串和不同尺寸的香腸，便把操作烤爐的任務丟給兩位體格健壯的青年，先去佔據並排著的躺椅中最側面的一張，然後朝英國和加拿大招手：「你們兩個也快過來吧！」被召喚的兩人相視一笑，慢慢地朝蜷在躺椅上等待投喂的青年走去。

美國和澳大利亞顯然不負眾望，他們熟練地給烤爐架上的食物翻面和刷醬，草地上的射燈和烤爐的熱氣蒸得他們渾身大汗。兩人倒是沒有怨言，專注地把烤到微焦的玉米棒和肉串裝盤，又調低烤爐強度，才各自端著一摞盤子朝躺椅這邊走來。

「來來來，大餐出爐了！」美國朝英國努努嘴，「你應該最想吃奶油玉米棒吧？這個品種很棒哦，正宗美利堅俄亥俄州出品。」幾顆豆大的汗珠從美國人的額角劃過他輪廓分明的側臉。

「傻氣。」英國人從躺椅裡站起身，掏出手帕放進旁邊的冰桶裡沾濕，然後抬手給騰不出手的美國人擦汗，小聲說，「辛苦你們啦。」

金發藍眼的青年對這種待遇很是受用，他揚起嘴角給英國人送上一個光芒四射的笑容。

澳大利亞看著他們，把手上的食物排在紐西蘭身旁的矮桌上：「喂紐茲，你也幫我擦一擦汗嘛！」

被點名的青年笑眯眯地湊過來，拿冰毛巾在澳洲青年臉上用力糊了一把，後者反倒挺高興地咧嘴大笑：「謝啦！」

紐西蘭挑挑眉毛不說話，伸手拿起兩串雞肉分別塞進自己和對方嘴裡，另一隻手遞了罐可樂給加拿大。

等所有人都坐進躺椅後，食物香氣彌漫中的電影鑒賞會也就開始了。

加拿大坐在最中間的位置，他用智慧手機操作投影儀，並特地發表聲明：「先提醒各位，這次放的電影是美國選的，如果有什麼不滿，請直接向他本人投訴。」

一向對美國的電影喜好十分挑剔的英國朝始作俑者投去狐疑的眼神，美國聳聳肩，並不打算解釋。

開場便是轟隆隆的戰略武器特有的火炮聲響，以及正氣凜然的主角特寫。

「嗚哇，又是戰爭英雄的大片，我喜歡！」澳大利亞歡快地鼓掌。

紐西蘭看著螢幕上幾分鐘內就被炸成廢墟的白宮，咂咂舌：「美國先生就不能選其他題材嗎？」

「他自告奮勇說要貢獻電影清單時我就猜到了。」加拿大無奈地歎氣。

「實在難以理解美國導演對這種爆炸畫面和摧毀著名建築的執著。」英國邊小口地啃著甜玉米棒邊發揮他的評判精神，說完還翻了個白眼。

「嗯？大概是通過危機保持警惕吧。」美國人對這類評判不以為意，反倒伸出手去蹭掉英國人嘴角沾上的奶油，看到後者臉上浮出一點粉紅，他才慢悠悠地補充，「反正炸完後還會重建，有堅強意志的人發揮行動力，給其他人鼓舞，之後就能重振希望啦。」

「咦，原來還有這麼高深的理由？悉尼歌劇院也經常被炸掉，我還以為是因為特效好看才這麼搞呢！」澳大利亞邊吸溜著生蠔邊說。

「也算原因之一，可以帶來更多票房嘛。」

「喂，這才是最根本的原因吧？」

「哈哈哈。」

看這樣的電影並不需要過多專注，他們在放映間隙為其他人添些食物和飲料，偶爾不守規矩地低聲交談，說些無關緊要的瑣事，嘴角是不同程度的上揚弧度。

英國還特展示了他為數不多擅長的料理——烤棉花糖，在他把幸好沒烤焦的棉花糖夾上餅乾遞給他熟悉的幾位青年後，卻收穫了來自美國「這倒讓我想起你以前用篝火烤棉花糖還念咒語的傻氣模樣」的評價和狡黠笑容。有著好看綠色眼睛的青年不滿地翻了個白眼：「閉嘴，笨蛋。」

安靜了很長時間的白熊從加拿大懷裡跳下來湊到英國身邊，毛茸茸的爪子碰了碰英國人裸露著的小腿，在青年把視線從螢幕移到它身上時，慢慢地趴到了他的膝蓋上。

腿上溫熱的觸覺讓英國心中一軟，他微笑著伸手揉動寵物身上柔軟的白毛。

美國把盤子裡最後一塊牛肉咽下，不滿地看著英國膝蓋上毛絨絨的生物：「喂，這樣也太熱了吧。」

熊二郎懶洋洋地看了美國青年一眼，全然沒有挪開的意思，反倒探出爪子從旁邊放滿冰塊的鐵桶裡抓出一罐可樂，一道抛物線準確地扔進美國懷裡。

「哇哦。」美國挑了挑眉毛。

「熊五衛門先生，請別這樣……」加拿大趕緊開口給一人一動物之間莫名的衝突降溫。

「你誰？」

「加拿大啦……」

英國強忍住笑意，他重新靠到躺椅上，先側頭去看近在身旁的美國，又轉到另一邊去看其他幾位青年。

夜色下的庭院充斥著電影喧鬧的人聲和昂揚音樂，閃爍的畫面在他們的臉和瞳孔中反射出各色的光。逐漸降溫的烤爐熱氣逐漸散去，食物的香氣依然彌留在空氣中。吵鬧中仿佛能尋覓到平靜。

雖然是俗套的「英雄拯救世界，人類再次燃起希望」的劇情，感性的臺詞音樂和優質特效還是給影片加成不少，兩個小時的電影接近尾聲也不沉悶。

片尾音樂響起時，紐西蘭伸了個懶腰：「吃飽再看電影居然就覺得困了。這時就很想喝英國哥哥泡的紅茶。」他這麼說著，卻朝美國眨眨眼睛。

一向不樂於察言觀色的美國青年難得幫腔：「哦！今晚的可樂份額已經滿了。我也想來點茶提神。」他伸手勾了下英國的手指。

澳洲青年打了個呵欠：「下次到坎培拉來，我開房車帶你們去鄉下的湖邊露營，還能找我家的袋鼠老大觀摩拳擊，那樣就不困啦！」

「蠢蛋澳茲，誰要去看你家那些肌肉袋鼠啦。」

「廚房裡有英國先生之前寄來的茶葉，我來準備吧？」加拿大正要起身，英國伸手抱起已經睡去的熊二郎往他懷裡一放，自己站起身來：「沖泡紅茶這種事情交給你們我可不放心，才、才不是特地為了你們……」他撇撇嘴想要掩飾，又覺得底氣不足，只好接上不倫不類的「總之你們稍等」作為後半句，然後朝廚房小跑去。

躺椅上的幾位青年目送英國人的身影，不約而同地交換了眼神，各自歎氣或微笑。

……

「話說，英國哥哥這也太慢了吧。」紐西蘭又打了個呵欠，再次打破夜色下的平靜。

美國關上智慧手機的螢幕，從躺椅上跳起身來，扔下一句「我去看看他」便大步朝廚房奔去。

「那我們趁這時候收拾下庭院吧？」庭院的主人看著那道迅速消失的身影笑了。他把寵物放進躺椅，起身提議。

……

英國明顯是在發呆。

美國人在接近廚房時儘量放輕腳步，最先進入視線的便是英國人仰著頭一動不動的身影。

水壺裡的熱水早就過了沸點，英國手上握著茶葉罐，卻徑直對著頭頂敞開的儲物櫃門發愣。

加拿大家的廚房頗為寬敞，傢俱的設計卻很古樸，這些儲物櫃也不例外，但終究不是什麼新鮮事物。

年輕國家慢慢走近年長國家，伸手摟住對方纖細的腰：「嗨。」

英國人打了個激靈，顯然是受到了驚嚇，他飛快轉過頭來，迎上美國人詢問的眼神。

美國的左手探到英國身前，抓住英國人還握著茶葉罐的手，慢慢捏著那略顯蒼白的手指：「你很慢哦。」

「啊……抱歉。」英國的肩膀放鬆了些，美國順勢把厚實的胸膛貼上他的後背，下巴靠近他的脖頸。呼吸粘著皮膚的觸感讓年長國家不禁縮了縮脖頸，那反應像被跌落的榛果砸到腦門的小松鼠。

「喂，你剛才不是還在說‘熱’嗎，還貼這麼近……」

「我可不像那頭北極熊一樣全身厚絨毛。」

英國動作幅度不大地掙扎了下：「我身上都是烤肉的氣味。」

「我倒覺得奶油和烤棉花糖的香味更重，」美國人這麼回答，還特地在英國人亞麻金色的短髮上嗅了嗅，「甜甜的。」後者臉又紅了些，不再動作。

「你在發呆。發生什麼事了嗎？」

「只是看到了……很懷舊的東西。」

「懷舊？」

「你看到角落裡那個半透明的瓷罐嗎？」

美國順著英國指的方向看去，那是個用紫色絲帶和絹布束了口的雕花瓷罐，外形有幾分復古，略顯陳舊，罐裡似乎還裝著楓葉形狀的標本或書簽。但在他眼中也只是這樣。

「像個還算有特色的果醬瓶。」美國簡單粗暴地下定義。

英國咬咬嘴唇，淡色唇瓣上泛出一小片青白：「那是我很久以前送給他的瓷罐……用來放橘皮果醬的容器。」

「加拿大一直很珍惜你送的禮物嘛，那傢伙本性挺懷舊的。」美國聳聳肩，抓起英國的手放進自己掌心，側過頭琢磨年長國家那悵然若失的神情，突然醒悟過來，「你說‘很久以前’，那是多久？」

英國垂下眼睛，慢慢地回答：「還跟加拿大一起住在這裡的時候，跟你第二次開戰……的那個時候吧。」

兩百多年前啊。我該慶倖七月份已經過去，你不會像往常那樣突然咳出血來嗎。

年輕國家歎口氣，用下巴蹭了蹭英國人白皙的脖頸：「那確實挺讓人懷念的，」他話鋒一轉，「說起來，我還記得你那時候最喜歡穿紅色外套，領子和袖子纏些彎彎繞繞的絲帶，還總是板著臉。」回想起比現在還幼齡些的英國人的臉和誇張的服飾，他輕笑出聲。

英國人被美國人蹭得脖頸麻麻癢癢，但沒有掙開那懷抱，只是嘴上哼哼：「我可記得你們那時都還是毛頭小子，連身上穿的馬甲都是我親手縫的呢。」他側過頭，略帶抱怨的視線釘在金發藍眼的高大青年臉上，「結果現在都長成什麼模樣了。」

「我們該有的模樣。」美國回答得乾脆。

「哼。」英國用沒多少殺傷力的眼神瞪了眼美國青年，不說話了。

美國人開始不安分地用嘴唇碾磨英國人的後脖頸：「我倒是挺理解加拿大那種懷舊的。」

「哈？你？理解？」英國抬高了聲音，他抬手捏了捏美國人貼在他耳邊的臉，沒打算放過任何能調侃他的機會。

「你以為我收藏古董車是因為什麼啊？」

「你的別墅面積夠大，」英國撇撇嘴，「還喜歡揮霍錢財。」

「喂喂，我也挺懷舊的啊。」美國把英國翻了個身，抬手捏住他的下巴表示抗議，換來年長國家略為得意的哼笑。

要是你發現我家的倉庫裡，還藏著比這瓷罐年代更久遠的、佈滿劃痕的燧發火槍和錫兵，又會是什麼反應呢。

會是比剛才更傷感的神情嗎。我可不打算……再看到你哭。

美國這麼想著，然而沒有說出口。他凝視著英國人揚起的嘴角，那神情在他眼裡像抓住毛線球宣示勝利的貓咪似的，他忍不住伸手輕輕摩挲年長國家的臉頰。

兩人緊貼的身軀和年輕國家愈發濃烈的視線讓英國有些慌張起來，他別過頭：「不能把他們幾個留在外面那麼久……」雙手企圖把美國往外推，明顯只是徒勞。

「為什麼不能？」美國人穩穩地抓住英國人的手，「至少三分鐘。」

他在他嘴唇上落下好幾次親吻，嘴唇逐漸向下遊移，開始啃咬著纖細青年的鎖骨，並惡劣地在上面留下清晰的紅色牙印，換來英國人的小聲呻吟。

「啊……你到底什麼時候變成這種人的……」

「在你沒有注意我的時候。」

英國心想，我何曾有過沒注意你的時候，卻無暇開口。隨著年輕國家的親吻和觸碰，他的臉和脖頸都顯出不自然的緋紅，在喘息之間他伸手環上年輕國家的脖子，雙手緊緊攀住對方厚實的背脊。

直到美國人吸吮著他鎖骨的嘴唇移開一些後，他才小聲地反駁：「胡說。」呼吸帶著灼熱。

……

等美國和英國端著盛滿熱茶的託盤回到庭院時，四周已是一片安靜。小型發電機早就停止運作，大螢幕和射燈都調到了暗淡模式。燒烤爐被擦得乾淨，食材和使用過的餐具基本歸類打包完畢。

負責清理的三位青年在躺椅上睡得東倒西歪，不知是因為本來就困倦，還是因為收拾庭院消耗了僅剩不多的體力。

夏季夜晚的涼風拂過樹梢，穿過庭院的柵欄和草叢，把躺椅上幾位青年的頭髮和衣角吹得一動一動的。

英國愣了愣，輕手輕腳走到小矮桌前放下託盤，然後把美國扔在原地轉身回屋，再出來的時候手上已經抱著幾件薄毛毯。

他把腳步聲控制在最輕的程度，給他熟悉的青年逐個蓋上毛毯。一小番折騰後他抬起頭，眉梢眼角堆滿無處隱藏的溫柔。

美國走近他，交叉起雙臂評論：「你這慈愛的表情真像個‘媽咪’，不考慮以後也對我多露出這種表情？」

英國臉一紅：「笨蛋，誰是媽咪……」

「你看，」美國人伸手戳了戳英國人鼓起的臉，「不過我還是原諒你，誰讓英雄就是這麼寬宏大量呢。」

「自吹自擂，厚臉皮。」

「你偏偏還喜歡這種‘厚臉皮’的傢伙。」理直氣壯得不像話。

「你太大聲了，笨蛋！會吵醒他們的。」英國努力壓低嗓音，瞪著眼去拱美國的手臂。

「好吧，總之就把他們留在這邊，」美國人也跟著降低音量，「我們兩個回屋。」他一彎腰把矮桌上的託盤單手端起，另一隻手順勢把英國人撈進懷裡往屋裡帶。

英國人似乎還想掙扎，美國人笑嘻嘻地湊到他耳邊低語了什麼，綠眼睛的青年瞬間紅了耳朵。

……

「我的紅茶竟然被美國拿走了！所以我們為什麼要裝睡啊？」澳大利亞睜大眼睛，側頭問紐西蘭。

小綿羊青年伸過手來戳他的臉：「澳茲你就不能小聲點嗎。那不過是紅茶而已。」

澳洲青年思索幾秒，點點頭：「你說得對，反正英國明天早上也會給我們準備的。」

「所以才說你神經粗大，就沒想過他明天會起不了床嗎？」

「啥意思？哇！紐茲你不要總是掐我的胳膊嘛。」

加拿大青年也睜開眼睛，笑著看身旁的兩人拌嘴，心想反正庭院的聲音也傳不到屋裡，也就不勸阻。

他深呼吸幾下，抬眼望向頭頂的天空。

北美的夜空是如此遼闊，一如幾百年前那樣籠罩著成千上萬加拿大家庭的公寓和庭院。

在不怎麼被大氣品質和光污染困擾的加國城市裡，夜幕是成片的深藍色，幾萬光年外的星輝璀璨一如以往。

宇宙和星空比他們這些存在還要漫長，漫長得許多年過去他也察覺不出它們的變化。

他能注意到的變化從來只發生在他的周圍。

就在剛才電影畫面裡成隊的戰鬥機從白宮上方呼嘯而過時，他正好分了神抬眼看天空。而他的美國兄弟也注意到了，還不忘炫耀一句：「那邊最亮的一顆說不定是我家的空間站哦！」

然後他們親近的英國青年則用手拱美國人，咕噥著說：「又不是你獨立研發的，加拿大也有出力吧。」他依舊微微皺著眉頭，眼底卻是無限溫柔。

那些年注視的星光，曾照耀著他敬愛的英國人眼眶裡落下的傷感淚珠，如今卻折射出那雙綠色眼睛裡的晶瑩亮光。

那雙綠色寶石一般的雙眼，和幾百年前他在湖畔的樹蔭下懷抱年幼的他們時一樣，讓人憐惜又眷戀，像溫柔的魔法。

而那個如同這天空般存在感強烈的國家並不相信魔法。他選擇動手創造奇跡，在歷史的長路上擔當起風格豪邁的指揮，把幾百年的追逐強硬地變了奏，還譜出截然不同的新樂章。

雖然是個總讓人措手不及的強硬傢伙，卻那樣自信地操縱著節奏。他必須承認他偶爾也有點羡慕那種姿態。

但也只是偶爾罷了。和他尋求平和安逸的本性相比實在不重要。

他又想起夕陽消逝前那兩道並排的身影——與幾百年前相似、實質卻截然不同的光景。染紅的晚霞覆蓋之下，他們投射在草地上的影子被拉得無限長，幾乎融在一起。

這才是最重要的。

加拿大在躺椅上翻了個身，把英國因為太體貼而裹得他開始冒汗的毛毯拉下一些。緊貼在他身旁的白熊蠕動了幾下，探出毛絨爪子拍拍青年的肩膀，喉嚨發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲響，顯然沒有醒來。

青年笑著摘下眼鏡，舒舒服服地閉上眼睛。

「今晚就姑且放過那兩個逃犯吧。晚安。」

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 對這種親情和愛情並存的模式還真是難以抗拒。還有確實挺喜歡描寫食物的。


End file.
